Glaceon
Glaceon (グラシオン, Gurashion) is an Ice-type Fresh Snow Pokémon that is the evolved form of Eevee when exposed to a Ice Stone. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Sylveon. the final forms are cute Apperance :Voice actor: Megumi Hayashibara (both English and Japanese) Glaceon is a fox-like creature covered in light-blue fur, which can be frozen into sharp quills. It appears to be wearing a tuque on its head. Glaceon's inner ears, two spots on its back, tail end and cap-endings are all rhombus-shaped and darker blue, in contrast to the soft cyan main body color. Glaceon also has a similar shape on its back. Glaceon's feet are also a dark blue color, giving it the impression of wearing boots. Its height is 2'07" and weight is 57.1 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities Glaceon can use any attack that Eevee knows with the addition of Ice-type attacks. As a fully evolved Pokémon, Glaceon can learn Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. In addition to that, it can also freeze its fur to make it stand up like needles - similar to its evolutionary kin, Jolteon. By controlling its body heat, it can also freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. Behavior The behaviors of Glaceon are currently unknown. Habitat As an Eevee, it chooses to live anywhere it wants. From there, it can evolve to its surroundings. In this case, an Eevee living in snowy mountains can evolve into a Glaceon. Diet Major appearances May's Glaceon May's Eevee evolved into Glaceon prior to A Full Course Tag Battle!. She later used it to battle Dawn's Piplup in the finals of the Wallace Cup in Strategy With A Smile!. A Glaceon appeared in Eevee & Friends with an Eevee and its other evolutions, including the newly introduced Sylveon. Other A Glaceon also appeared in Sliding Into Seventh!. Another Glaceon appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta! under the ownership of Cynthia. A Glaceon appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, along with an Eevee and its other evolutions, under the ownership of Virgil. Minor appearances A Glaceon made a cameo in A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine! under the ownership of a Trainer bearing a strong resemblance to Pietra. Glaceon made a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an Eevee and the other six Eeveelutions. A Glaceon made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. Pokédex entry Glaceon, Fresh Snow Pokémon. The evolved form of Eevee by using Ice Stone. Glaceon freezes the surrounding air by controlling its body temperature. It can also freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Branch-crossed Evolution Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon